Grandma Gourd
'Grandma Gourd '''is a minor character who appears in many episodes. She first appeared in a mall going down the escelator in "Sumo Of The Opera." She appears in other episodes as a cameo character, but had her first speaking role in "Pistachio The Little Boy that Woodn't." She then had more speaking roles and made a major appearance in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" as Miss Lewis. Appearance Grandma Gourd is an elderly pale yellow gourd. She is quite stout and her chin is visable. A pair of round glasses is fittied on her big nose. She grows gray hair that is held together by a blue headband. She wears a pink and blue dress with white polka dots. Acting *Herself in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Herself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Herself in "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Librarian in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Snoodlerlla's in "Snoodlerlla on "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Mrs.Josephson in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Mrs. Clark in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Teacher and Miss Lewis in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Herself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself and Old Mother Hubbard in "The Little House That Stood" *Mrs. Crespie in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Lunch Lady in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Iris in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Herself and Miss Lewis in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself and Miss Lewis in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That's What Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Nurse Gourd in "Bubble Veggies" *Herself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship is Magic" *Herself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhose" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Herself and Miss Lewis in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself and Miss Lewis in "Nharie and Sola" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Clifford The Big Red Dog" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Herself in "Calliou" *Herself in "Maya & Miguel" *Herself in "Cyberchase" *Herself in "The Night Before Valentine's Day" *Fairy Godmother in "Cinderella" *Herself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Seaside Vacation" *Herself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Herself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in"Tinker Bell" *Herself in "Peter Pan" *Herself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Herself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Herself in "Lango" *Herself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Herself in "A Panther's Life" *Herself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Herself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Herself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Herself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Herself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Herself in "Aladdin: 4 Dawn of the Sauropods" *Herself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Herself in "Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2" *Herself in "Finding Nemo" *Herself in "Monsters Inc" *Herself in "A Bug's Life" *Herself in "Toy Story" *Herself in "Herny Hugglemonster" *Herself in "The Muppets" *Herself in "Two for the Road" *Herself in "Chinatown" *Herself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Herself in "Madagascar" *Herself in "Planes" *Herself in "Blue's Room" *Herself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Herself in "Spider-Man" *Herself in "Regular Show" *Herself in "Blue's Clues" *Herself in "Dora the Explorer" *Herself in "Little Bill" *Herself in "Go Diego Go" *Herself in "Doogal" *Herself in "Walle-E" *Herself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Herself in "iCarly" *Herself in "Mission Impossible" *Herself in "Fat Albert" *Herself in "Babel" *Herself in "Super Why" *Herself in "Wordgirl" *Herself in "Ice Age" *Gil's Mother in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" Gallery Wiki7 009.JPG|Grandma Gourd in ''"Sumo of the Opera" Wiki1 056.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Wiki8 023.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki2 034.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "Snoodlerlla on "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Wiki2 069.jpg|Grandma Gourd in Mrs.Josephson in "It's A Meaningful Life" Wiki8 053.JPG Wiki8 057.JPG|Grandma Gourd as Miss Lewis in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" Wiki6 059.JPG|Grandma Gourd in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gourds Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Female Characters Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:The Junior Asparagus New Groove Category:The Junior Asparagus New Groove Category:Sonic veggie X Category:Sonic veggie X Category:Sonic veggie X Category:Sonic veggie X Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Characters with unknown voice artists